We'll Get throgh this Together
by jsrsuperstar
Summary: Chad's life is a mess right now. He learns some terrible news about a family member. no one understands him except maybe one person. He needs her to believe in him when he can't stand on his own. CHAYLOR with maybe a hint of Troyella, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Alright folks this is my intense chaylor. So much Drama, Drama, Drama!!!

**Summary: Chad's life was terrible right now. No one could pull him out of his misery.Maybe someone could. He just had to acknowledge the person who could help him when he couldn't help himself.**

"Are you coming to the party on Saturday?" asked Troy sitting on Chad's desk

"Yeah, if there's a party, Chad Danforth with be there"

"Chad you are soooo wild!" said Taylor. Tey were just friends because she didn't want to be in a relationship right now

"Well I keep it sexy! I make the PARTY!!"

"Sure, Chad, Sure" said jason, laughing his head off.The whole group was laughing their heads off. Ms. Tuggle, the substitute teacher was writing something on the board, but nobody was paying attention to her.

" Seriously. tenth Grade is going good. I am killing the parties" Chad laughed.

"Yes you kill them, as in nobody wants to invite you anymore" laughed Troy. Shortly after the vice principal came rushing in the room. He look extremely troubled.

"Chad danforth, I need you to step outside with me for a brief moment, okay." said Vice P Douglass.

"OOOoooooooo CHAD!" the class echoed all at once.

"Boy, what did you do now?" asked Gabriella.

"Nuthin, they just trippin now." Chad replied. Chad stepped outside with the vice principal. He was looking around the school, trying not to stare at Chad's face.

" Mr. Douglass, What did I do this time?" Chad asked

"Chad, You didn't do anything... well your mom is coming to get you now."

" Mr. douglass, why?"

"Chad, something happened in your family. They should probably tell you."

"Mr. Douglass if you know something! Tell me!! Please!"

"Chad... It's not my place!!"

"Yes IT IS!!! TELL ME!!" Chad said completly yelling and not caring where he was. The rest of the class turned around to look out the window. the teacher tried her best to keep order, but Troy got up to stand by the door.

"Chad...Your Brother was walking out of our school to his class at the college down the street. Apparently, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and he was..."

"TELL ME NOWWWWW!! WHAT HAPPENED ??!!!"

"He got Shot! Chad! He died on the scene... Say something!"

" WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?? DAMN!! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!! GOD!!! HE'S GONE! MY BIG BROTHER IS DEAD!!!" Chad cried out. In the class everthing fell silent. Nobody moved nobody said a word. Troy jumped out of the room to comfort his best friend.

"TROY!!! DONNIE IS DEAD!! THEY SHOT HIM!

"Who?"

"It was a driveby!" Chad hugged his best friend for a long time. He let his tears fall freely for all to see. His mind went blank. His favorite brother was killed. Nobody saw who did it. His brother's murderer was at large. Troy walked Chad to the front office. His cries rang out through the halls of East High. Donald Gregory Danforth was a senior at East High. He was the quarterback for the Football team as well as Nation merritt Scholar and Presidents scholar as well as Prom King and Most eligible bachelor in the school. Donnie was perfect. His girlfriend sure thought so. Donnie was taking early college courses, like psychology and Advanced economics. He had to go to Fillsman University to take these classes, so he walked from East High to Fillsman U, where he was shot in the grass of the nearby apartment buildings.

"C'mon, Chad, Baby" called Chad's mother crying herself.

"let's go to the hospital. They still have the body"

"I don't want to see it!! I WANT MY BROTHER" Chad yelled childishly.

"I know sweetie, I know." His mother embraced Chad in her arms, crying loudly also. Coach Bolton came in soon after. It appeared he had been crying also. The School's golden Boy was dead.

"Nicole, I'll take you to the Hospital if you want"Troy's dad offered.

"Thanks, Jack." Troy, Chad, and Chad's mother, Nicole filed into Coach Bolton's black, Pathfinder. No one said a word the whole ride. Chad's Father, Marcus was waiting outside the hospital with his other children. Tori, the youngest was2 , Tonya and Sonya the twins were 6. Albert was 12 and Branon was13. All the children were crying loudly.

"Marcus, I'm so sorry" Coach Bolton said

"My baby was so young! He wouldn't do anything to anyone!" Nicole Danforth gasped out between sobs. Chad sat there hugging Tori in silence. Troy looked on awkwardly. Then Tori spoke up. She was very smart for a two year old.

"Chad! No cwy! Stop!! Don Don in bettewr pwace" (Chad, No cry!!! DonDon is in a better place) She said confidently.

"I know Tore I know"

"Heaven's Nice"

"What did you say?" asked Chad

"Siwwy Don Don in Heaven. He has Allllll da Candy he wants and he can stay up lates an pawty." Tori said seriously. Chad felt so bad laughing at what his little sister said.

"Tori, You're right, but I can't let Donnie go" Chad cried. He got up from his place on the sidewalk holding his sister. He walked into the hospital behind his other family members. Troy and Coach B sat in the waiting room.

"Troy, Chad is really messed up now. we have to help him and his family." said Jack Bolton

"Yes dad, I understand this. and Tori's right. Donnie is in heaven now" Troy said. Just then a light- skinned girl with light brown hair came rushing in crying loudly. She wouldn't stop! The nurses crowded around her and tried to calm her down.

" who are you?" one of the nurses asked

" I'm Princess, I need to see Him!!"

"Who Dear?!!

"I'm Donnie Danforth's Girlfriend!! I have to See HIM!! I HAVE TO SEE THE FATHER OF MY CHILD!!" She yelled. The nurses led her down the dark corridor to the room Donnie's body was in. Nicole hugged Princess tightly as she trembled at the sad look on the face of her dead boyfriend.

"I loved Him!" Princess cried

"We all did" Replied Sonya, one of the twins.

" He HAS TO COME BACK!! HE HAS TO!!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he is dead!" said Marcus. Dead, such a normal word, but who knew it could cause this much pain and heartache?

"HE SAID HE WOULD BE HERE! HE SAID HE WOULD BE THERE WHEN it CAME?"Princess Sobbed

"When Who came?" asked Chad

"His Daughter. I'm 3 months pregnant with Donnie's Child" She half laughed and half cried.

"Oh MY God!" Nicole said. almost fainting. Brandon caught his momand almost fell too.

"Girl, when were you going to tell us?" asked a pissed marcus Danforth

"When Donnie felt it was the "right" time" Princess replied scaredly. Chad walked outside. he couldn't take it anymore. First his Brother died. Then he found out that his brother's girlfriend was pregnant. which means that now, he was going to have to help take care of his brother's baby when it was born! Chad couldn't take it. The baby would remind him too much of his brother. He ran back into the room.

"GET RID OF IT!!!!!!!!!!"

"why not? " aked a shocked Princess.

"It'll remind us too much of him!" Chad stuttered. His mom walked over to him and stroked his hair.

"Now, Chad, baby. Your brother would have been the best father ever. We have to keep this baby, to keep Donnie's Legacy alive." said Nicole

"I'm going to go now" said Chad plainly. Nobody followed him out. He left the hospital and walked to Troy's house. Troy wasn't there he was probably still in the waiting room, with Tori and Tonya, who didn't want to see Donnie's Body. Chad walkes some more till he got to Taylor's house. His other best friend.

"Chad Oh My God!!" she gasped as she saw her friend crying his eyes out! That's all she could say! She hugged him tightly and led him into her house.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Did You Like it? Please let me know. and post some reviews please:)


	2. Nightmares!

PART 2: Thanks for my perty reviews. I will continue. School is starting soon and I don't know how much I can write. Here's some more in the meantime.

thanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanx

**Taylor's POV**

I never wanted to see him like this! I never wanted to see anybody like this! All I could do was let him in my house and let him cry on my shoulder. I saw the story on the news, but I couldn't bring myself to go to the hospital. It just wasn't my place. He should be with his family now. so what was he doing at my house?

"Chad, Why aren't you with your family?" I asked softly while rubbing his back as we sat on my couch.

"I couldn't do it! I just couldn't! He's not coming BACK!" Chad yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry Chad. I know how much Donnie meant to you. He was your role model and one of your best friends."

"Everyone keeps saying that to me and I wish they'd stop!" Chad yelled. He was shaking harder in my arms. He was so vulnerable, so weak, so Not Chad. The one who could look at you and you got happy and felt butterflies in your stomach. Right now, all feelings aside. what Chad needed was a friend, and I would be there fore him.

"Chad? Do you want something to eat or something to drink?" I asked not fully knowing what else to do.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't understand any of this. donnie was everybody's friend. He never had any enemies!"

"I don't get it either" I added.

"Taylor?"

"Yes,?"

"Promise me that you won't ever leave or die or something"

"Chad, I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or the next day or the next week, but I do know that I will try my best to stay right here, with you." that was the only thing I could think of to say at that moment and it sounded kind of good. Chad leaned over and hugged me some more. I turned off the T.V. as we sat in silent.

"Taylor, stay with me! I have to hold onto something! Don't let Go!" he cried. I let him lay his head on my lap as he cried himself to sleep. I never thought I would see the day when Chad Danforth broke down and cried in front of me. I layed my head back down on the pillow of the couch, careful not to wake Chad. I decided it was time for me to sleep too. I turned out the light with a sleeping Chad on my lap.

**Chad's POV: (Nightmare)**

" No! Don't Do It!!! My mom would never forgive herself!" Donnie screamed

"You know what you did D- baby, Now pay!" an unrecognizible voice said.

"I'll get it to you later" Donnie shreiked

" No can do, D- baby, A deal is a deal! I'm sorry about this." The man pulled the trigger. Donnie fell back into the grass, crying for help. Soon he sat there motionless until the police came.

"He's gone" an officer proclaimed.

"Any records of who the kid is ?" another one asked.

"His backpack says Donald G. Danforth." The first one replied.

"Better alert the family. Sad, Sad scene"

Time fast fowarded until we were in the room the body was in, except for the fact that I was the only one in the room. The lights were off,but there was a door in the room that led to a mysterious other room with bright lights. My curiosity got the better of me. I walked in and to my surprise was Donnie, sitting in my room on my bed.

"What are you here for?" I said

"I came to tell you something" Donnie replied.

"You are dead, you can't tell me anything!" I cried

"Chad, baby brother! Listen!"

"I CAN'T LSTEN TO SOMETHING THAT'S DEAD!"

"I know everything about you, Chad!"

"No you don't!"

"When you were 2, you sat in an ant mound, because you tried to count the ants, You have a Huge crush on Taylor McKessie, When you were 9, you kissed Sharpay Evans on the lips and then told me about it. When you were 5, I got you a pogo stick and you fell and chipped 3 of your teeth. Finally, your Birthday is October 29, 1992. You are fifteen years old. And I don't Know You?

" Wht do you want, so you can hurry up and leave?"

"I need you to go find the guy who did this to me and get him for me" with each word, the gun shot became more vivid with blood oozing out of his chest and mouth.

"What do you mean "get him" I asked

"Do what you feel necessary!"

"I CAN'T!"

"Oh, You were never loyal to me! You wanted ME TO DIE!! SO YOU COULD HAVE THE SPOTLIGHT!! THAT"S LOW KID, EVEN FOR YOU!!!"

"No, Donnie, I cared about you man!"

"Well then you would take care of the guy who did this!"

"Okay! I will"

"My soul won't be put to rest until you do this! I will haunt your dreams forever if you don't do this!"

"Donnie you don't mean this stuff! You're such a nice guuy! You would never hurt me intentionally!

"This isn't the Donnie you knew! THIS IS SECRET DONNIE! The Donnie nobody ever knew about because I tried to act sooo perfect!"

"Donnie, I'll avenge you!"

"Good, Cause if you don't, Someone you also love will die too!"

"What! Don't touch Taylor!"

"Who said it was Taylor?, It could be Dad, Tonya, Brandon, ooh Maybe little Tori?

" Why would you do this! This is your family!" I was crying now

" They never knew me! They just knew the sports I could play or how many scholarships I brought in!"

"I'm so sorry we didn't pay attention when you were alive! You should've told us!"

"You should've KNOWN" He said bitterly

"There is No way someone could be sooo perfect!" he said blatanly.

" Well I will get the man who did this so your soul can rest!"

"Good Chad!, Good!" I woke up in a cold sweat only to see Taylor rubbing my back and hugging me again! I guess I scared her a little.

**Taylor's POV:**

Chad started yelling in his sleep about revenge! I woke up and kissed his head and ran my hands up and down his back to calm him down. He woke up crying. I hope that he didn't remember the kiss.

"Chad! What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to talk about it now, but when I get ready, I really want to tell you and only you" I blushed when Chad told me that. I could see the love in his eyes.

"Taylor, thanks for letting me spend the night. You've been so supportive of me and I wish I was feeling better so that I could ask you out again, but I have so much going on right now."

"I understand Chad, No matter what happens, I'll be there" Chad leanded foward and kissed me on the cheek. He got up to get his jacket and hugged me one more timie and then he walked out of my door. He really was acting different and I'll be the one to help him get back to hi,self in no time.

* * *

Did You like it? review please!!!! In the next chapter: 

More Chaylor encounters

School memorial for Donnie

Chad runs away... possibly??


	3. Stay the Same

3 is going to be a little weird. Its got a lot going on in it! Please continue to read! My birthday was on the 8th and I got two more piercings! which equals 4 now! Go ME!!!! Anyways enough about my life, back to the story!!

* * *

**_Chad's POV_**

I woke up the next morning lying in my bed. I remembered everything from the dream so vividly!!! would my brother really try to kill someone in the family? whatever, I should find my parents. I went downstairs only to find Albert eating a bowl of my cereal.

"Yo, Al! where is Mom and Dad and everybody?"

"They're at the school. They have to go to a school Tribute for him. Mom said when you wake up, to take me ther too."

"Anything else" I asked

"The principal said he thought you should say some words about him"

"He was a coniving Devil!" I screamed

"Chad, He was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LOKE THAT ABOUT OUR BROTHER!!!!"

" I'm Sorry, Al. It's just that I knew something about Donnie that you didn't!"

"Oh yeah!, Like what?"

"I think... He wouldn't want...If you knew... Maybe I should let...just go upstairs and get dressed, okay." I stuttered

"Sure" Albert looked at me strangely. I put my head down on the cold, hard kitchen counter. I could see the whole day in my head. Every parent, teacher and student would be crying their eyes out. There would be a giant poster of my brother hanging from the ceiling of the gym. The principal would dedicate a hallway or two to Donnie. The parents would start a "grief" offering to our family. Then I have to speak about the good times.

I took a RedBull out of our fridge and walked up the stairs. He slowly closed his eyes. He will never make this mistake again because as soon as he did HE came back!!!

"So Did you find them yet?"

"I kind of just woke up maybe"

"I am waiting! I can't leave you alone til you avenge me!!!"

"Look I'm sorry Donnie!!! I love you so much, but I just can't do all of this right now!!! I can't"

"I see what kind of brother you are!"

"Please don't put this guilt trip on me! the police will find the person who did this."

"Chad, Are you **that** stupid? I'm just another black kid who got shot! Nobody cares!!!"

"I'm sleepy, get out of my head and leave me alone!"

"SLEEP! SLEEP Chad, I CAN"T SLEEP! MY SOUL WILL NEVER REST UNTIL YOU FIND THE PERSON THAT DID THIS TO ME!"

"I'm sorry Donnie"

"Fine then, I'll just kill someone you love and then I can rest and they'll haunt you like I'm doing now, or I can Kill you and erase everybody's memory of you ever existing and I'll still be alive, or you can get revenge for me!"

"Don't hurt Anybody! WHy do you have to do this??!!! Fine I get your revenge! Just don't hurt anybody!"

"That's a good brother! good lick with your endeavors."

" Donnie, I used to look up to you! You let me down!"

"I LET YOU DOWN!! I WAS FAKING!! I WAS NEVER PERFECT!!!"

"Get out of my head!"

"I can't! Just remember, whenever you close your eyes, I'll be there, Bye Bye!" Istomped up the stairs and layed on my bed. I was careful not to close my eyes, because if I did Donnie would be back! I didn't want that. I rushed into my closet and picked out a black polo and some black jeans. This was a memorial, I had to look somewhat presentable. I took a long shower and brushed my teeth.

"Albert" I yelled from down the hall

"What!?"

"You ready?"

" Yeah!" He was wearing a blue and black button down shirt with black dress pants. We called a cab like mom instructed because she didn't want us walking anywhere anymore because of what happened. It was a 20 minute drive from our house to the school. We got out and payed the driver. The school parking lot was completely packed! Everybody was there! Donnie had a LOT of friends! People came that met Donnie when he was a Freshmen when they were seniors showed up. All of Donnie's friends from Pre - K were there. I stopped musing for just a minute and walked inside. My little brother and I were swarmed with condolences, teary eyed people, and thousands of hugs. We were directed into the gym, were we sat down in the front of stage next to a tearful Coach Bolton, mom, dad, little brothers and sisters, and even Ms. Darbus. Donnie had to take a required arts class and he was always exceptional in lying, so how hard could theater be? He was one of her best students. That's why she was so surprised to find out that we were related.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Taylor crying. I ran out of my seat to go to talk to her.

**_Taylor's P.O.V._**

I saw Chad running towards me and I immediatley wiped my tears. He was probably going throgh a lot more than I was! I needed to be strong for him. I know he neede a shoulder to cry on and I prayed he would choose mine. After I shut him down once, it seemed like he moved on. I saw how he always laaughed at what Christina said in our Calculus class, or the way his eyes always lingered on Olivia's chest when she was wiping off that sauce stain on her shirt! Anyways I should stop being so paranoid and just listen to what he has to say.

'How are You feeling?" I asked sympathetically

" I dealing with it"

" I didn't think you would come, This is a lot to take in after one day."

"I'm having an okay time with this."

"Donnie was a great, great person. You are sooo lucky to have..."

"Stop! STOP! Be quiet! BE QUIET! Why does everyone keep saying this!"

"I'm sorry to upset you Chad"

"I lost my head, Its okay. I'm sorry!"

"Ceremony is bout' to start soon. You should go. I'll talk to you after it's over, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks for last night too. I just didn't want to be alone"

"Yeah. Totally. I understand" I watched him walk away onto the steps to sit in his seat holding his baby sister, Tori. He was a good person. I'm going to stick by him as a friend... Who am I kidding, I thought that Chad Danforth was so cocky, the way he asked me out, "Hey, so you're going with me to the after party, right?" I replied, "You mean on a date?" He came back and said, "Well then, it must be your lucky day." Now that I have seen him so vulnerable, I kind of like the sweet side to him.

I watched him hug his sister close who seemed to be scared by the vast number of people. This side was the side of Chad I loved. I just don't think NOW is the right time to start a relationship.

That's when the band started playing Aaliyah's I Miss You. Everyone was crying their eyes out. Even Chad shed a tear or two or maybe even three. The principal stood up and started to talk

"We have all come today to honor our own beloved student, Donald Gregory Danforth, who was killed tragically on Wednesday afternoon in a drive - by shooting. We all loved Donnie. I don't think our schoolhas ever had such a perfect student. So loyal, Kind Intelligent, and not to mention GREAT at sports. He would never hurt anybody." That's when I saw Chad flinch. Something was wrong. Chad gave his little sister to his mom and walked out the back un- noticed. I followed.

"Chad! I know something is bothering you! So just tell!"

"I CAN"T"

"Yes, You can!"

"IF I TOLD YOU,YOU WOULDN"T BELIEVE ME!"

"YEs I would!"

"WHY?"

"Because" I said whispering

"BECAUSE WHAT??!!!"

"Because I trust you and I- III"

"WHAT TAYLOR?"

"I love you"

"Come again!"

"I just wanted you to know, but we can't because I know it's rushing things ,and your brother just died and that would..."

"Taylor, I HATE my brother! We can do whatever the Frick we want to!"

"Chad, You're confused right now! I want to be your girl, but we can't! Not yet anyways. I know you loved your brother!"

"I thought I did too. People change, and they're not always who you want them to be." Chad said plainly.

"Hold my hand! Now we will go back upstairs and you will talk to everyone about your brother in a positive way. When you're done, I'll still be here! I won't change! I will stay the same person!

* * *

Sorry for not updating! In next chapter... Chad learns a disturbing secret about Taylor and his brother. Chad and Taylor cope with burrying Donnie. Please review. It makes me HAPPY! 


	4. HE did What because of What?

Part 4: You guys! Soooo many AP classes. But guess what I got inspiration and motivation, so this one should be good, I hope! So now for the moment you've all been waiting for... drum roll please... THE SECRET!!!!! Please review.

* * *

Chad walked upstairs with Taylor. Brandon, his brother was talking about how he wanted to be just like Donnie. Chad smirked at him as if to say, " You have NOOO Idea". 

**_Chad's P.O.V_**

I sat back down in my seat. My mom was looking at me with a look that said, "Where in the world have you been?" I watched as my brother sat down and then the Principal called on me.

"Chad Danforth is one of our students. He is on the Varsity basketball team, 2oo meter runner for track and field, He captain of the baseball team too. Donnie has helped him sooo much through the years. We will let him talk about his Favorite brother." As the principal sat down, I knew it was my cue to get up. I slowly willed my body to get up out of the seat. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it might just stop and I'd lie there dead on the floor and then this whole freakin ceremony thing would be over! Finally I reached the mike at the podium.

"I know you all knew my brother, but I knew him better than any of you. I was the only one who really knew what he was going through to be "**perfect"** as you all would call it." I took a deep breath. I was about to hyperventilate. I was not a quitter, it was one of the good things Donnie left me with. He told me to never quit. I continued.

"Donnie was the type of person that would never let anybody down. He tried extra hard at everything and he made everything look so easy. My brother was the one who told me no matter how hard something is, you can always find a way to manipulate it to make it smaller or easier. Donnie told me that if you know in your heart you can't do something, if you imagine yourself doing it every moment of everyday, you can do it! That's what I loved about him. He was always figuring out a way to accomplish things. He always kept his eye on the prize. I think we have all learned a thing or two from my brother."

What I did next was something I'd always regret. I CLOSED MY EYES!

"Hey little Bro! What'cha up too" As soon as I closed them I opened them. Uh- oh. He was in my thoughts too!

"I know you're not trying to make **Me **disappear. I learned a little trick! I CAN NOW LIVE INSIDE YOUR HEAD! Eyes closed or not. Basically, I OWN you."

"Donnie" I tried to continue "was a great person and I know everyone including myself loved him and we are truly going to miss him. Thank You." I rushed out the whole last part. I couldn't take it Donnie was yelling in my head about not getting revenge. I didn't want to remember Donnie this way, so I broke down and cried. Nobody said anything , because they assumed this would be a lot harder on me since Donnie and I were so close. I ran out the back door for the second time that day. The principal completely disreguarded me and called Princess to speak about her beloved boyfriend.

I walked outside and saw Taylor sitting on the curb. She had been crying too. She stood up when she saw me and embraced me in one of the biggest, most meaningful hugs of my life.

**_Taylor's P.O.V._**

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was hard."

"You never did tell me what was happening earlier. Why _Do_ you _Hate Donnie?"_

_"_ Tay, Please don't think I'm weird or crazy or anything, but.."

"I would never think those things."

"Taylor, uhh I'm going to say this the best I can. Donnie is not dead!"

"Chad, what are you talking about? You saw his body and everything."

"I know, his spirit is still alive."

"Chad, seriously, I'm going to need some details."

"Everytime I close my eyes, he's there."

"That's common, you just want to remember him."

"No, Taylor! Listen. When I close my eyes. He's there, talking to me. When I was at your house, he told me that he wanted me to find his killer and get revenge. If I didn't he would kill someone I loved. He never said exactly who, but he implied someone in our family or..."

"Who, Chad?" By now the two had sat down on the curb again. Chad started to tear up again and then he hugged Taylor and broke down crying again.

"ME??" I said in barely a whisper. Somewhere I wanted to believe Chad was just having some nightmares or he was imagining this himself, but why would he imagine someone wanting to eliminate me from this earth. We stayed embraced like this until the end of the ceremony. Chad didn't care anymore. as people were filing out of the gym and into the courtyard, now named Donald Danforth Terrace, They patted Chad on the back and left to they're cars. Then Troy came along to talk to his friend.

"Hey man, I'm sooo sorry. Do you want to do something to take your mind off of the death?" I looked at Troy like he was something serious. Like he was the dumbest person on earth.

"Troy, Think about what you say!"

"I'm sorry, Chad. Well if you need someone, you know where to find me."

"Thanks man" was his reply to Troy I watched Troy walk away. I said something really dumb next.

"Chad, Do you want to come to my house?" so much for taking things slow!

"Sure!" He said. I hopped into my blue Toyota Prius. The ride from the schoolto my house was long.I had special permission to come to East High. I lived about an hour and 15 minutes away from the school. We carefully drove in silence for about the first half hour and then he spoke up.

"So, what did You think of my brother?"

"What?" I asked

"My brother, What did you like about him?"

"He was a pretty cool guy. He beat me out in the science Fair this year, but I'm okay with that."

"Do you think he was fine or cute or something"

"Chad, I like **_you_** . Why would you ask me that?"

"Just answer my question."

"I don't feel comfortable telling you this."

"Hurry up and tell me!!!!!" he yelled. It kind of scared me. I accidentally swerved into the next lane which rewarded me with some horn honks and obscene gestures and words.

"Donnie was pretty hot. I mean you are brothers, so yall look alike, you know."

"Thank You, that's all I wanted to know. Chad's coming back now!"

"What the...? DONNIE?!!!"

"Yeah baby?"

" Chad wasn't lying. Donnie go away and leave Chad alone! He's really stressing out about this right now!"

"Well I guess Chad told you everything, so you and I both know why I can't leave Chad alone!"

"Donnie, Please!"

"Alright, anything for Chad's/My girl."

"I'm not yours"

"Ok, that's what you think." Moments after silence, Chad was crying. I asked was it him and it was. I could tell.

"Chad, did you hear the conversation Donnie and I had?"

"Yes, I tried to fight it. I tried to make Donnie shut up! He is too powerful. That sounds so cheesy, but it's true."

"I don't think Donnie was more attractive than you, though."

"Thanks, That's good to know." We arrived at my house like 15 minutes later. Chad hopped out first. I locked the door of my car and opened the door to my house. Chad was amazed at how non- organized everything was. My mom is this artist that does exibitions in the basesment so our house is like a big show gallery.

"You want a tour, I asked?"

"sure" was his reply.we started in the basement, where all of the important pictures were.

"Your mom painted all of these?" he asked

"Yeah, well I did some of them too"

"You paint?"

"Yes" I laughed at how shocked he was.

"This is the first serious painting I did when I was 7. It was supposed to be the Robin that lived in that tree in the back yard."

"It's really nice. I like it"

"Yeah, sure. Anywayz, this is a picture of me, when I was 3. My mom got inspired after I learned how to read."

"You learned how to read when you were three?"

"Yep!"

"You are a genius"

"I don't always think so"

"Don't doubt yourself. You're smarter than me." Chad came behind me. We were so close, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I turned around and looked him into his eyes as if trying to read them like a Nora Roberts novel. I knew Chad was going through so much. I wanted him to know someone was there for him. I hated to see him so down and so unconfident. He grabbed my hand and I rubbed his cheek with my other hand. he kissed me. I wanted to tell him that this wasn't good. That he didn't know what he was feeling, but I couldn't. I let him kiss me like this was the last piece of human contact I would ever feel. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hoisted me up and carried me up the stairs. We continued our kiss as he brought me to my sisters bedroom. I guess he thought it was mine. I let it go. I was making out with Chad Danforth! He layed me down on Tamia's(my sister's) bed. Chad let go of me and placed his beautiful hands on my butt as I continued to kiss down his neck. By now he was straddling me. He stopped, looked at me in utter disgust, got off of me and left out of the room. Nice Taylor! He thinks you're a SLUT! I hopped off the Bed and chased after him.

**_Chad's P.O.V._**

I was making out with Tay in her basement. To my surprise she was kissing back. I took a chance and carried her to a bedroom. We were probably going to go all the way until Taylor made me close my eyes in pleasure and Donnie Came.

"Tap that lil' Bro!" I heard Donnie scream

"I'm ignoring you" I said back

"Lil' Bro, I know you're going to be safe!"

" Shut Up Donnie! I know you weren't "

"You are a punk Chad!"

"Donnie, shut up and let me handle mine!"

"Chad! She's not yours"

"So, she's yours?"

"Hell Yeah! My girl Princess was a hoe! she had a thing for light skinned, dred- heads. I fit her criteria. She would rub up on me and she gave me confidence and I'd let her give me anything I wanted! ANYTHANG!! If you know what I mean. Then I got her knocked up and then she wasn't fun anymore. see Taylor is what I've been looking at since she was filling out in the 7th grade. I would come back to the middle school and see her with her nerd friends. I started getting good grades not only to impress the parents, but to impress her. Taylor is so sexy! After Princess has her baby, I was going to dump her and get with Taylor!"

"SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!! SHE LOVES ME!!!"

"Chad Danforth! What an Idiot! You heard Taylor yourself! she thinks I'm Hot and if Taylor had the option of dating me or you I think she would pick me1 I'm smarter, more athletic, sexier, taller, and I'm a senior! Every girl dreams of dating the senior quaterback and the captain of the basketball team.By the way, whose the new Captain?

"Troy. Wait! Don't change the subject! Taylor would never go out with YOU!"

"Oh yeah Shut Up!!" Donnie was controlling me **HE **not **ME** started to grope Taylor's butt! She was getting kind of kinky! She placed her hands on the back f my naeck and pulled me or Donnie directly on top of her and started yelling obscenities. Donnie left. I got up and looked at her. Then Donnie spoke again.

"Chad, I'm sorry, but when Taylor was in the 9 th grade at the Back to school Party, I took Taylor's virginity!"

" What the Fuck?!"

"Peace out lil' Bro! Holla at mom!" I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Taylor was grabbing my arm. I turned around viciously and it scared her.

"Taylor! DID YOU SLEEP WITH DONNIE?!!" She didn't answer me

"DID YOU?!!"

"I'm sorry! It was a whole year ago! He said that he loved me and he was gentle and nice to me since 7th grade."

"YOU KNEW I LIKED YOU THEN!"

"You are a LIAR!! You wouldn't even talk to me until the end of last year after Gabriella came! I was A BIG STUPID NERD TO YOU!!!

"I'm sorry!"

"No! your brother was nice to me!"

"ANSWER THIS!! DID HE EVER TALK TO YOU AFTER THAT NIGHT!??"

"YES! all the time!"

"WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT!!" I yelled

"I told him that I loved YOU!! "

"Tay I'm SO sorry!"

"Danforth, LEAVE"

"WHAT?"

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!!"

"Taylor, I want to talk about this!"

"I gave our relationship a try! I don't think it was worth it! I'll still help you out with the funeral, but that's it. We were over before we officially started!!!" Taylor kicked me outside and slammed the door in my face. I heard her crying and I decided it was best I just leave her alone. I took out my cell phone to call a cab. I'll probably try to call Taylor tomorrow. I was still pissed. DONNIE KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH TAYLOR, I WAS JUST TOO SHY TO ADMIT IT! HE WOULD BE THE DOUCHE BAG TO GO AND SLEEP WITH HER, JUST SO I WOULDN'T!!!

"I HATE YOU, DONNIE!!!!!!!!" I cried out in the middle of the street. I heard an evil laugh in the back of my head and I knew it was Donnie's!

"You want me Donnie? Then you've got me! I'll start looking for your killer tomorrow!" With that I got in the cab and rode home in silence. Tomorrow I had to devote all of my time to find out things about Donnie's secret life. I was going to start with Princess a.k.a. Da Hoe.

* * *

Mwah HAhHAH!! (evil laugh) I completed chappie 4!! Review! Coming up in # 5::

Chad has some _Interesting_ conversations with Princess


	5. Makeup and new discoveries!

Number 5 is up in motion To verify a few things...If you need a mental picture of Donnie, think about Devon from "The Best Years" on the-n. This is the chapter where Chad realizes he has to find his brother's killer. Sit back, relax and READ!!!

* * *

**_Chad's P.O.V._**

After I got home that night, I sat in my room and began planning. So far I knew nothing about Donnie's alternate life. I had to go to the people he talked to all the time.

The next day after some terrible nightmares with donnie in them, I went to go visit Princess at her house.

"Princess! OPEN UP!!! It's me, Chad" I pounded on her door.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY GIRL!" A tall man with a scar over his left eye and a tatoo on the side of his neck that said "Get my money" yelled

"I'm..." Before I even got my name out, Princess came running to the door with a baby on her hip.

"Uhh, This is Bernard, our landlord's nephew" She lied easily

"Well tell the negro, to come by next week!"

"Play along" she whispered

"Umm yeah, I'll be Back... I need to talk to you about Donnie, Princess"

"Yeah, sure. Meet me at this adress!" She handed Chad a pink card with a stripper boot on it. Yep! Princess was a stripper. Who would've thought?

"You're a..." I couldn't process the word stripper to come out of my mouth.

"Yeah, Chad... I needed the money." I looked into her sad, pained eyes.

"well, I'll meet you there at 10:00?"

"Yeah" I walked out to the cab that had been waiting for me. I wondered if Donnie had known that Princcess was a stripper? Well She would have to stop soon. four months of pregnancy was starting to show, just a tad. Who was the man inside the house? I had to ask Princess all these questions the next time I saw her. The taxi pulled up in front of my house. I payed the taxi driver and unlocked the door. I was greeted by the twins.

"Where did you go?" Sonya asked

"I had to sort things out."

"What things?" asked Tonya

"None of your damn business!!!" I snapped

"I'm Tellin Momma!" screeched Tonya. Ha! like I was supposed to be scared. All mom ever did was cry in Donnie's room on his bed.

" Shut up! Don't bother her. It's just, Why do y'all have to be so inquisitive?"

"It's who we are!" laughed Sonya

"Well change!" I screamed harshly

"What has your panties wedged up your butt?"

"More like Who"

"Fine, Who has your panties wedged up your butt?" said Sonya

"Leave me alone you two! Find something to do and stay away from me!!!"

"And to think I was going to tellyou that Taylor called" yelled Tonya from their room. Taylor called!?? SHE CALLED!

" What did she say?"

"You were being a booty- licker so I can't tell you!" laughed Sonya. Tonya came down the stairs to stick her tongue out at me.

"Fine, I don't need you! I'll call her back!" I ran over to the kitchen to get the phone. The twins were right. Taylor did call. I guess I should probably call her back. I dialed the number I knew by memory. It rang four times before she picked up.

'Hello"

"Hey, Tay"

"Your sisters told you I called?"

"Yeah, I want to let you know I'm so sorry for everything. I was thinking last night. I could never live without you. Everything you do makes me want you even more than I thought possible. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. you have taught me to be humble and grateful for everything I have. I know its only been about 22 hours since our fight, but I think that I've learned you don't know what you have until it's gone. I know this sounds so cheesy and I know you probably don't ever want to see me again, but this is sincere. I've never been this real with anyone before in my life. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. We are all human and we all make mistakes. I love you and we belong together. I'm so lost without you. And I think that you still love me too. Please Tay, Can we try this again?" There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. then I heard sniffles and I knew Taylor was crying

"Sure, Chad.We can try this again. After you left last night, I never wanted to see you again. Then I saw your picture. All of my anger melted away."

"Tay, thanks for sticking by me."

"No problem."

"Well, I have to go now."

"See ya later."

"I love you!"

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and whistled out of the room. Then I realized, I had to prepare to see Princess in action at her job.

First, I needed a fake i.d. to get into a twenty-one and older club, then I needed to look like the person in my fake i.d. Where could I get one from? Then it hit me. In normal circumstances, I wouldn't dream of talking to the Evan's twins, but this was different. This was important. I think it will be kind of easy because everybody knew Sharpay and Ryan were both in love with Donnie.

"O.k, Here's your fake i.d.. looks just like you" Sharpay laughed

"How do you guys have these?"

"Connections" The evil twins replied at the same time.

" So, can I keep it?"

"Sure except for, you didn't tell us why you needed it the first place"

"Ryan, I don't think that is any of your business." I laughed

"Fine, give me back the I.D."Ryan scoffed. Did I mention how much I hate these two?

"I'm meeting someone at a 21 and older club."

"Who? Do we know her? I thought things were working out with you and Taylor?"

"Sharpay, you don't know her,get over it. I'm meeting _someone_." I grabbed the I.D and ran ouut of that house. I could see Ryan and Sharpay running after me. They lived for gossip. I heard Sharpay calling after me.

"Oh Danforth!! WE WILL FIND OUT!" Oh I would like to see them try! I thought to myself. Then I drove back to the crib.

Later in the evening I was getting ready for the meeting with "Da Hoe" a.k.a. Princess. I wore my striped navy and black button down with some black jeans and navy, black and white forces(Air force Ones). I accented the ensemble with the Rolex my dad gave me for my birthday and the dog tags that I wore occasionally. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail for effect. I slipped the I.D in my back pocket and grabbed my stack of ones. Hey, It is a strip club, right? I left at 10:00 out my window so my mom wouldn't ask questions. It was time to complete phase one in Donnie's death!

I pulle dupoutside the club and it was packed! I squeezed in beside an Excursion and a Camry. There were two men looking like they were born on steriods at the front of the door. The line was super longso I walked up to one of them. The men in line were looking like they were going to shoot me if I got in before they did.

"Excuse me" I said as the biggest one looked down at me.

"What?" He replied in a husky barbaric tone

"I'm Princesses friend and she told me to come find you."

"Princess has no friends. Get to the back!!" he snarled

"Seriously!"

"One more word outta you and you won't be getting in at all!" Soon I saw Princess strutting around the corner

"Tiny Q! He's with me!!" She hollered over the loud whistles of the men.

"Oh, baby he is? My bad Brotha. Princess I was trying to protect you! A sexy thang like you could get hurt!"

"O.k. just let this one in!"

"You heard her!! Go!" He didn't have to tell me twice I was behind Princess in a heart beat. We walked through the crowded club until we reached her dressing room. It was filled with some of the kinkiest outfits I had ever seen!! Any other time I would have loved for Taylor to come play dress-up in here, but right now I had to find out the truth!!!

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"Well, first of all, Aren't you three months pregnant with my nephew and/or neice? Why are you still sliding down that pole?"

"Chad, I have to."

"Nobody has to do anything."

"I do! How am I going to suppport Beyonce' if I don't?"

"Beyonce'?"

"That's the name of my other daughter."

"You Named Your BABY BEYONCE?!!"

"SO!"

"Nuthin... Second question. Did my brother know about your significant other?"

"Honestly ..No."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't think he needed to know."

"Princess you guys were going out for like 8 months"

"That's why we were always at your house!"

"Damn Princess, You had everybody fooled!"

"I'm sorry, Chad!" Princess was crying.

"Don't cry Now! You could've given Donnie something, Or the baby!! Wait. Are you even sure the baby is his?"

"Yes, I know"

"How can you know for sure?" I started yelling

"I just do."

"No, You need to get a paternity test!"

"How am I going to do that?

"DNA comes in many different ways BooBoo! HOW COULD YOU?"

"I'm sorry!!"

"Sorry's too late! Oh one more question before I get completely disgusted to look at you lying butt. Did Donnie ever do drugs?"

"What?"

"Girl, you know you heard me. DRUGS!"

"I think, he had crack and heroin on him sometimes."

"The Fuck? Heroin!! STOP LYING!!!"

"Chad, I wish I were!"

"You did this to him!"

"No I didn't!"

"Princess screw you. Kill the baby! It's not even Donnie's! Don't ever talk to my family again!"

"Chad, Stop! I can help you!"

"Shut up you lying Whore!"

"Chad, I really can!"

"What can you tell me?"

"The moment I knew was when we started winning every game against West High Knights."

"You mean...?"

"Oh yes, Bribery, scandal, and Blackmail!!"

* * *

YAY!! Taylor and Cahd are back 2gether! Like my Chapter? I'm so sorry I haven't updated!

Anywayz This story gets deep!! Next Chapter deals with Drug abuse and blackmail and guss what!!!! CHAYLOR!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. That Girl of mine and her older Sister!

Chapter 6!!! HeHe I'm sorry, I've had writer's block! I'm very refreshed now so here's number 6!!

* * *

**_Chad's POV:_**

So now I'm extremely pissed. My stupid-ass brother! Drugs! How did he pass all those drug tests you have to take before a game? Unless someone knew about this and did nothing to stop him! I need to calm down! I'm just so pissed! I grabbed my cell and dialed the number of the person i knew would talk to me no matter what time of day it was. Well, right now it was 1:20 a.m. After the second ring she picked up her phone.

"Hello" Taylor replied sleepily.

"Yeah, Tay it's Chad. Could you possibly meet me somewhere?" I said letting the tears fall freely from my eyes.

"Chad, Are you crying?"

"I-I-I just found o-o-ut that Donnie really wasn't ... who everybody thought he was."

"You've said that before."

"Oh yeah?! Now I can prove it!!"

"How?"

"I can explpain it later, but right now I really need you!!"

"Chad, It is 1:23 in the morning! How am I going to get out of the house?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do!

I'm going insane here! Not only would it ruin Donnie's reputation, it would ruin the whole West High, Princess and even mine! I can't tell! I'm just ...sorry, Tay.

"Chad, Listen, Baby, if you need me, I'll be there. Where do you want to meet?"

" Look, I'm like 10 minutes away from your house. I was at that strip club down the street from where you live."

"Why were _you_ there?"

"I had to question Princess. I'll explain the rest later."

_**Taylor''s POV:**_

That Boy!! That Boy!!! He better be glad that I really love him, otherwise, I wouldn't be climbing out a window at 1:26 in the morning ! My hair is not even done! Here he comes. I hope he knows I'm not happy!

"Hey Tay" he says opening the door for me.

"Hey. You better be glad I didn't get caught!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just sooo confused right now!" I knew he was a little flustered, so I leaned over to grab his hand and I kissed him. Yeah, he wasn't expecting that!

"Tay!"

"What? You really needed it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Ok."

"Now tell me every little detail about what happened to Princess and Donnie."

"It's a very long story."

"Baby, I'ts 1:35...I think I've got some time."

_**Chad's POV:**_

So, I told Taylor every grueling detail. She was shocked, sad, and probably just a little confused too. But knowing Taylor, she probably had a solution from the moment I opened my mouth. That's what I love about her. When I feel like I don't know what to do, she's there to help me pull through.

"Chad, I think you should continue to investigate the situation and then maybe, tell somebody about it. Only if you know you have all the facts.!"

"Okay. Tay, You know I'd be sooo lost without You!"

"Yeah, I know." She laughed. Then I kissed her. I guessed she really wanted it because she was the one who decided to deepen the kiss. I reached over to lock the doors. Taylor was a surprisingly good..no..excellent kisser. I was in pure bliss right now! I didn't know what to say, so I said what I knew was the pure, Honest-To-God- truth.

"Taylor, I-I love You."

"I love you tooo." She said. I think she just wanted to kiss me. so I let her. I couldn't get enough. Soon my hands were roaming everywhere they shouldn't be. and to think today is was Sunday and I'd be in the third pew listening to Pastor Naples talking about be Just and Righteous in about 9 hours. Well, for now I was kissing down Taylor's neck. She seemed to be enjoying it when I saw a red Chevrolet Malibu. pulling up. A girl, probably in her early twenties, got out of the car. She was about four shades lighter than Taylor. She had on a short, short denim skirt, a orange sequin halter and a denim half-jacket on. She was also sporting some bright, orange stilleto sandals to match her shirt.

"Taylor Janae Mckessie!! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!! GET YOUR ASS OUT THAT CAR, BEFORE MAMA FINDS YOU!!! Tamia yelled in a whispering voice. Reluctantly Taylor got out of the car. She slowly closed the door and waved good-bye to Chad.

"Yeah, you better be gladd I caught ya ass and not mama! She would've had a fit. Seeing you over here fornicating and such!"

"We were NOT fornicating!"

"That's if I hadn't caught you if I did!" I think Tamia was right. But anyways it was funny listening to her rambling on and such.

"These Boys are going to get you in trouble one of these days, Tay!" I took this as my cue to leave... or not.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Uhh Home?"

"Now! What if my lil sis had been DUMB enough to have sex with you? I know yall wouldn't have used a condom! Who keeps condoms in their glove compartments?I know You don't! No one does.. except for Reggie, but that was a long time ago. Reggie was such a nasty..wait! Yall got me off topic!!

"Well I really have to get home, Tamia!!"

"Naw, BooBoo! You weren't going home a minute ago when your hands were under my lil sis's shirt."

"I'm sorry, It'll never happen again!"

"Oh don't say sorry to me! I say sorry to you! If my daddy found out that Taylor was pregnant at fifteen, you'll be in a whole 12 feet under!"

"12? I thought it was six feet."

"Oh, My ad will bury you six feet and then he'll stomp you another 6!."

"Tamia, shut up and go in the house!"

"Alright girl, you have 30 seconds to say goodbye!"

"Chad, I'm sorry, my sister is kind of loud, rude, and blunt!!"

"It's okay, I'll see You tomorrow!"

"I love You!"

"I love you too!"

"Boo Hoo, Yall don't know nuthin about love!See, me and Kenny!, that was some luv!!"

"OH yea, what happened to him." I tried Tamia

"Oh, He was married..To 4 women at ONCE! Just go Home Chad! I don't LIke YOU!!!" Tamia hollered

"Shut UP, Tammie! Mom and Dad will here You!!""

"Chad, Luv ya! Just ignore Donnie tonight and tomorrow, we'll go to west High!!"

"Bye Tay!"

* * *

I promise!!! Next Chap**_ WILL_** be about West High!!Sorry for no recent updates!!Also I would LOVE!!!!! To hear all of youre wonderful suggestions. Just in case you forgot Tamia is Taylor's sister!! 


	7. My little sister and duffle Bag Boys

Yall, I'm really sorry. So much writers block and my laziness.Well here is the next chapter.

* * *

**_Chad's P.O.V_**

Uggghh! I hate Mondays! I groggily turned off my alarm clock that read 6:00am. I agreed to meet Paul Horton at 6:50. Paul was the captain of the basketball team of West High. That sonofabitch. I'm almost positive he had something to do with Donnie. I went into my little sisters rooms and little brothers rooms to wake them up. I had to drive all of their evil asses to school. They would get there really early.

As I was taking a shower, I heard whispering. It got louder and then I recognized the voice. It was my Wonderful Older brother, Donnie Danforth.

"I'm working on avenging you." I said uninterested.

"Good, you do that!" He said awkwardly happy

"So can you just..I dunno..GO!! leave me alone a bit!"

"I came here to find out any new developing info."

"Well.. Did ou know Princess was cheating on you?"

"That slut!" Donnie hissed

"Yeah, I know."

"What else?"

"Well, I don't think she knows if the baby is yours."

"This is the only time, I'm glad I'm dead! I don't want to be on Maury! I can hear it now". DOnnie began to imitate Princess's voice." Maury, I'm 1000 percent sure that Donnie is My Baby's Daddy!"

I couldn't help but laugh. There's the Donnie I knew. Always joking, but in a carefree nice sort of way.

"Well back to the info. Donnie,let me ask you something."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Did...you... you know. Did you.."

"What? Spit it out!"

"Did you use drugs?"

"Damn it Chad!"

"So that's a yes."

"Of course, It's a yes!"

" Donnie.. Why? You know mom and da would've KILLED YOU!!"

"Well, It kind of doesn't matter now. I'm already dead!"

"Stop with the sick humor. I really want to know why!"I pleaded

"Chad, You try to be perfect all your life! Get straight A's play every sport offered to you and be the best. Help everybody in anyway you can. Be the nicest guy in the world. Just please everybody, Just be the perfect image a human.Live up to the expectations of everyone in your life!" Donnnnie was sniffling. But Donnie never cried. _NEVER._

" That still doesn't explain.."

"Chad, I went to this party. It was a college party. The college, I had a full scholarship to go to for academics and sports. I had been practicing with their football team. They said we would really win if I played. so in exchange of my secrets, they introduced me to people.Bad people. At the party, people were doing drugs. The team asked me to join them. It started off with a blunt..some weed. Chad, I loved the feeling! It was great. I wanted some more. I didn't know where to get it! I went back to the team and they hooked me up with some coke. That's what truly messed me up. Instead of A's the C's started to show up. My girl Danisha left me. So I had to settle for that hoe."

"I remember Danisha. She was so nice. Mama got scared, she thought you were going to marry her."

"I wanted to,but Dani was the one who tried to make me stop. I got so pissed at her one day and I kind of..."

"YOU hit a girl!!?"

"I wished I didn't and I wished I'd stopped the drugs. I've told you enough. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Bye"

"Wait!!" I yelled. It was too late. Donnie left. Shit! I punched the shower. That really hurt.

I stepped out and shook the excess water from my hair. I got dressed and grabbed a muffin that my mom made earlier. One by one the little munchkins came down the stairs. The last one was Tonya, Bitching about something.

"Mommy,ughh! I want to go shopping _with_ you next time! The color is hideous!"

"Shut Up!" Sonya Screamed, "we're wearing the same thing!"

"It looks just as bad on me as it does on you!" cried Tonya

"You little boogers are in the first grade! Nobody cares what you're wearing!" I screamed

"Chad, no need for names." My mom whispered. Still not the same since Donnie died. I felt sorry for her and apoligized.

"Come on yall." I whispered to my siblings

"'CHAD!" I looked around to see Tori, the youngest in her highchair eating oatmeal that clearly was everywhere. I got a napkin and wiped her little hands and mouth.

"Yes, I said." I picked her up out of the highchair and she put her hands around my neck.

"No wowy! It Ok!" She gigled. I think the little kid can read my mind sometimes.

"What do you know?" I asked

"Donnie. He talk. He talk to me!" screamed an excited Tori. My stomach felt queasy. What was he saying to our little sister?"

"Chad! He sya Sowwy to me. He say sowwy to ma ma and da da. He say. We work together. Me and You." My mom started crying and left the room.

"Tori" I whispered. "Tori, You can't tell mommy anything you hear ok? Promise?"

"I promise, Chad!" She giggled, I put her back in her high chair and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Bye" I said and waved.

"Bye Bye Chaddy!" she said

* * *

My brothers and sisters silently listened to the radio as we made our way to East Elementary theme School. I loooked at the playground and remembered when Donnie saved me and Troy from that evil third grader who used to put our faces in the dirt. I laughed at the memory. 

_FLASHBACK_

_"Yo Chad!!!!"_

_"Leave me alone Bradley!"_

_"No!" What are you going to do about it?"_

_"Troy and I can take you!"_

_"HaHa!"_

_"No they can't take you!" a voice said, "Oh, But I can!"_

_Troy and I looked up to see my brother, Donnie standing with a baseball bat in his hands.We started to laugh._

_"Oh Donnie D.. I'm sorry!"_

_"Oh, It's too late!. No one messes with my family!" Donnie said_

_"Family! You're related to Chad?"_

_"Hell yeah! You got a problem with him? Because if you do, then you have a problem with me!" All of the other kids crowded around and OOhed when Donnie said hell._

_"Donnie, I didn't know."_

_"Yeah, Well now you do. Don't Ever Mess with My brother or his friends again! Now apoligize!"_

_"S-S-Sorry, Chad."_

_"Sorry is NOT good enough.."_

_"Chad"_

_"Yes Donnie?"_

_"Don't push it."_

_"Sorry Donnie"_

_"Okay, Break it Up, Nuthin to See Here!" Donnie shouted.At the sound of his voice, everyone did as they were told. Later that day Troy came over. _

_"Wow Chad! You have THE coolest Brother ever!!"_

_"Yeah, I know!"_

_"And to think, All I got was a geeky big sister!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smiled at the memory and then I heard Brandon and Albert yelling at me to get a move on. We went to East Middle school, where I dropped the 7th grader and the 8th grader off. I drove to East High. It took all of 15 minutes.I dropped my books off and told Troy if I wasn't back by the end of first period, call Brandon and tell him to tell mom to come to West High.

I drove to West High and got there at 6:48am. 2 minutes to spare. I waited in the Library. right on time, Paul came in.

"Sup lil Danforth. Come with me." said Paul. We walked to the locker room.

"Paul."

"Hmm?"

"I know and you know that you were better than Donnie."

"Yeah, so?"

"So why Did Donnie win every East High/West High rivalry game?"

"Because." Paul sighed

"Because What?"I was getting impatient

"Because, We agreed if I purposely lost games, he would give me a 25 percent discount."

"A discount on what?...OH MY GOSH!!!"

"It seemed like a smart plan!"

"NO! How could you Do that!"

"It was a win/win situation. So what if we lose two games a year? Donnie got what he wanted, I got what I wanted."

"Do you know He's dead?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry dude."

"All you can say is sorry dude?"

"I mean, we weren't even friends. I just bought the drugs from him!"

"A quick question before I go."

"What is it?"

"Do you know where he got the drugs from?"

"Well... This guy that went to his little college."

"Thank You."

"I guess you're welcome." I stormed out of the locker room to get to the bathroom. I rinsed my face off and looked in the mirror. I saw Donnie and I have never been more disgusted in my whole entire life! I shook my head quickly to rid myself of his voice and his face. I raced out of that bathroom to my car and to East High.

Turns out I wouldn't need Troy to call my mother or my brother. I got there ten minutes before class officially started. I met up with Taylor in the Library.

"Hey Baby" She said

"Hey, So after I left, How was the rest of your weekend."

"Pretty good. It could've been better if you were there." I smiled brightly and kissed her on her cheek. She knew I loved Flattery. I pulled my chair closer to her.

"Oh, chad. How'd it go with paul?"

"It was... Donnie not only used Drugs, but he sold them too! How could we have not known this? You know somebody all your life and then BAM!! You find all of their dirty laundry!"

"Chad, sweetie, calm down. Well, have you had anymore dreams lately?"

"Yeah, He told me how his drug use started. Then I went to go kiss my baby sister this morning and she told me Donnie talked to her too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can deal with him, but She's 2."

"Well maybe, He'tells Tori good things. I mean he was nice at a time."

"True.: Just then the freakin bell rang and I walked with Taylor hand in hand to First period. Luckily we weren't late and I sat in our litle foursome sqaure with Troy and Gabriella side by side and Be directly behind Troy and Taylor Directly behind Gabi. Troy gave me a note

**Dude, everything alright- Troy**

I wrote back:

**Yeah, I'm fine. -Chad**

**Everything alright w/ da fam?- Troy**

**Yeah we're good-Chad**

**sure?- Troy**

**Damn Troy, yeah- Chad**

**ok-Troy.** I put my head down and looked at the clock. Shit we had six more hours. But Now I knew the truth, Donnie was a Duffle Bag Boy and He screwed up my life!

* * *

**Whhhoooooo! Thanks for liking the story! I will try and not be lazy! Guess what, I'm also nominated for Miss 9th grade at my high school. So after that is over, then I shall have ample time on my hands. And pray that my sister gets a scholarship to Vanderbilt!. Then I will also have more time on the P.C. So I hope you liked the chapter. I know I need more Chaylor. Oh It will come in the nextchapter. There are 4 or 3 more Chapters left. You'll be surprised by the ending. InMyOwnWords helped me a little. Please review!! Luv ya all**


End file.
